Naruto: Light Of The Leaf
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Lillian Jinsè. One of the last survivors of her clan. The kindest and sweetest kuinochi you could ever meet. The fourth member of team 7. Join her on her journey as she falls in love, faces unbeatable odds, and lives her life as a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Lily's pov

The sun was just starting to rise in the village of the hidden leaf as i awoke. I yawned and stretched and sat up in my nice comfy bed. i could hear the birds chirping and singing a beautiful melody outside. so i got up and opened my window.

Before i go any further i should probably tell you a little about myself. My name is lillian jinsé. When i was little my clan was huge and powerful. but then my older sister ophelia got framed for slaughtering my whole clan... Well my whole clan except me. There is this group called the blood spirals. their one goal in life is to annihilate my whole clan. Because of them the few scattered survivors of my clan are strewn across every nation split apart until the time comes to reunite.

My clans kekkei genkai is unique its called the Chìrè yuánjiàn. they say it is equal to the sharingon possibly even stronger. The purer of heart a person is the brighter the gold the eyes will glow. it allows its user to not only see chakra in people but to harness it from the world around them. It allows them to be one with nature and its creatures... Whatever all that means. And the prophecies say something about music but i'm not sure what seeing as that part of the story is completely singed off from the attack. I am the last surviving heir of the jinsé clan and i will one day unite my clan once more.

When i was 8 before the uchiha clan was destroyed my first and best friend was none other than sasuke uchiha. We were so close but then itachi attacked and my sister went with him totally abandoning me and her only advice was stay with sasuke , then in swoop all the fangirls who wouldn't let me get near him. and you are probably thinking why didn't you punch your way through? I am too much of a kind and gentle person to hurt the delusional fangirls. But anyways as i was saying.

I opened my window and smiled as i felt the warm springtime breeze on my face and felt the warm sun shine on my skin. The birds flew around me chirping their beautiful melody. It was so beautiful i just had to sing along. So as i got dressed i sung along with their beautiful melody practically skipping with happiness. I grabbed my bag and threw in my sketch book, my lunch, and my camera along with a couple ninja tools. once i thought i had everything i skipped out my door.

The reason i was so happy today was because today we would be assigned to our teams and meet our sensei. i ran all the way to the hyuuga compound smiling the whole way. hinata waved and smiled at me then frowned slightly putting her fingers together. what is it hinata? I asked my voice its usual quiet demeanor. i may be content with animals but with people i get all quiet just like hinata. Maybe thats why we are such close friends. but we know everything about eachother. everything from fave color to crush.

"where's your headband?"She asked in a voice equal in softness. my eyes widened and i gasped touching my neck gently. i bit my bottom lip my eyes flicking to the dirt road. i Started to tap my fingers on my leg rapidly. tapping my fingers was one of my tells that i just can't shake.

i was interrupted by my freakout session with the sound of chirping. i turned around and smiled in relief. Some of my birdy friends were flying towards me with my headband their little beaks. "thanks guys your all life savers". I said blue eyes twinkling as the blue one landed on my finger holding the metal part up while its two friends the yellow and pink swooped behind me knotting it perfectly.

Hinata smiled nodding in approval after thanking the birds as well and taking my hand. we walked to the academy together hand in hand. We both had content smiles on our faces. Me and hinata were one of the first ones in the class room. the only people there was a sleeping shikamaru, brooding sasuke and a munching crunching choji.

i felt my heart clench at the sight of sasuke. i admit over the past few years i have developed some sort of crush on my past best friend, but i'm not a fangirl. i love sasuke for so many more reasons than his looks or his skill. i love sasuke uchiha but he doesn't love me and thats okay because i know nothing could ever happen between us. i can fawn all i want but that would just make him write me off as just another fangirl. these fangirls have ruined any chance i have with sasuke but i doubt he would've liked me if they weren't around. i mean i'm too sweet. sasuke hates sweet things...but i refuse to change my kind character for a boy. this is me if they don't like they'll just have to deal. Hinata noticing my sudden light blush pulled me so we were sitting at the front of the class and my view was taken off my stunning old friend. "thanks" i said to her. my voice was so quiet i didn't even need to whisper. hinata nodded smiling slightly.

I pulled out my sketch book and started sketching a picture for iruka sensei seeing how he won't be our teacher anymore. I smiled as i lightly sketched a picture of iruka. Hinata sat next to me mesmerized as she watched me draw. i frowned tapping the back of my pencil on my face. this picture was missing something. i looked around the room and i saw it or well i saw eyes sparkled with new found inspiration as i erased a few lines here and there. I drew in a smiling naruto next to iruka. perfect i thought to myself.

hinata gasped and put her hand to her mouth. i turned to her confused and she just shakily pointed. in confusion i turned around in my chair and my hand flew to my mouth utterly shocked. sasuke and naruto were kissing. "Naruto you are so dead!" Sakura and ino screamed together.  
i bit my bottom lip this was bad. i didn't want them to hurt naruto espescially because it really wasn't naruto who was sasukes first kiss, i was. But there was nothing i could do i was weak possibly weaker than hinata but when the fangirls said first kiss i felt sasukes eyes flash to me. for a brief second our eyes locked and i think i saw longing in his eyes. no thats not it, couldn't be, theres no way sasuke could like me besides he has to kill itachi. i reminded myself. He'll choose itachi over you he always will i said to myself sternly looking away as iruka comes in. However my little pep talk doesn't make that little spark of hope disappear.

"okay everybody listen up!" Iruka yelled making both me and hinata flinch slightly. "As you all know as of today you are all ninja and will be assigned to three man squads with the exception of one four man team due to our odd number. Each team will be led by a jounin a skilled highly advanced ninja. now for the teams. Team 8 kiba inuzuka, shino aburame, an hinata hyuuga. Your squad will be lead by kuranei." Iruka said. I bit my lip and started tapping my fingers on my leg. hinata noticed this and grabbed my hand while smiling at me reassuringly. i nodded to her in thanks. "the next team. choji akimichi, shikamaru nara, and ino yamanaka. team 7 sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha,and lillian jinsè." He finished.

My eyes widened and i felt my heart beat quicken. I bit my bottom lip. "who's lily?!"Naruto asked making me cringe. I turned around slightly and waved just the tiniest bit my shyness immediately kicking in. "Oh well i'm fine with those two on my team but why do i have to work with a slug like sasuke!" Naruto asked or declared while pointing at sasuke and complaining to iruka. "naruto sasuke had the highest grades in the class you had the lowest to make the teams balanced we put you to together to even things out. "iruka said crossing his arms. "but" naruto started "no buts these teams are final". Iruka said slamming his hand down on the desk. "you will al meet your new sensei's after lunch you may all leave now" iruka said shuffling some papers around. i nodded to hinata and gave her a smile of reassurance. she beamed back and we hugged then she went in search of her team. "umm i-iruka s-sensei. i said walking over and pulling out the drawing. "umm i uh made this for you its sort of a present for just being our teacher all these y-years". i said twirling a piece of my hair. iruka smiled at me. "i love it lily thank you. " iruka said.i smiled and gave iruka a quick hug before climbing a tree outside to eat lunch. i mean there really is no point in trying to find sasuke who is probably being stalked by both naruto and sakura for two totally opposite reasons. i sighed and went back inside when i heard the bell ring.

I bit my bottom lip. time passed and our sensei still hasn't arrived. "naruto what are you doing?"Sakura asked hands on her hips with accusation in her voice. "well this is what he gets for being late!"Naruto said jamming the chalkboard eraser in between the door and doorway. "you dobe he's a jounin do you honestly think he'll fall for something so lame."Sasuke said. "yeah naruto what sasuke said! "Sakura yelled fist pumping.

i bit my bottom lip as i continued to sketch quietly in my notebook. i could feel sasuke peering at me curiously. so far i haven't said a word and i could tell it was relly bugging my old friend. have courage lils i thought to myself. "On the unlikely chance that he does fall for it i did bring my camera" I said speaking for the first time then throwing my camera to naruto who was smiling from ear to ear. "Hey thanks lily!"" Lily, what did you do that for! Don't encourage him! "Sakura said trying to chastise me with her hands on her hips. I giggled and shook my head at her. "its just a little fun before we get training sakura its no big deal. "Sakura looked at me completely and utterly shocked. "besides whats worth reaching your goals if you don't have a little fun on the way! Right sasuke?" I asked turning to my emo teammate." hn "was his responce. i couldn't help my smile. "thanks for agreeing with me" i said flipping my notebook page before he could see what i drew. My blue eyes met his charcoal black and i couldn't help but notice sasuke had moved just the tiniest bit closer to me. I also noticed the smile he was concealing behind his hands. Maybe he really did miss me i thought to myself.

my pencil froze when i heard footsteps coming down the hall. my eyes immediately flicked to the door in anticipation. The door slid open revealing a guy with silver hair wearing a mask and a slanted headband. The eraser fell on the guys head. naruto snapped the picture a goofy smile on his face. sasuke had a look of pure shock on his face and sakura was trying to put all the blame on naruto and i. have courage lils i thought to myself as i waved slightly at our new sensei smiling as best as i could with my shyness creeping in. "My first impression of you all is your all idiots."my new sensei said. "fair point."i thought to myself picking up my bag to go to the roof where sensei told us to go. sakura glared daggers at me as she exited the room naruto, racing after. i sighed and walked out of the room following sasuke to the my way up thoughts flew through my head. is sakura really going to hate me just for trying to be friends with sasuke? Does naruto still have my camera? I wonder if my jounin leader will like me more than sakura? And does sasuke miss me? Or was he just trying to figure me out? So many questions so little stairs.

Chapter 1 is done please comment i love getting comments even the negative or grammatical ones so just tell me what you think. especially if anything confuses you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay now i want you to talk about your goals, dreams, likes and dislikes, stuff like that, okay?"Kakashi sensei asked us. I bit my bottom lip but nodded anyways. "Okay you first."Kakashi said pointing to naruto. "oh umm okay! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I **LOVE RAMEN. ESPECIALLY the ramen iruka sensei bought me at the ichiraku ramen shop! I hate the minutes you have to wait for the instant ramen! My hobbies are eating different types of ramen then comparing them!and my dream is to be the greatest hokage that way the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like i'm somebody!treating me like i'm somebody important! "** Naruto said very loudly on the verge of screaming while fiddling with his headband smiling the whole time.

I couldn't help but smile along with the hyperactive blonde. As hinata being my only girl friend we both spent many a day watching naruto together and naruto you already won me over. Not in a romantic way of course but you do have a friend and i'm sure you'll be the best hokage. although it will be kinda tricky to beat the fourth. I mused to myself.

"Alright next "kakashi said eye landing on sakura. "I'm sakura haruno. what i like is-"giggling"i-i mean who i like is- *giggling intensifies and she looks straight at sasuke* -and my dream for the future is -*now full on squeeling while looking at sasuke and blushing like crazy*. ""and what do you hate?" kakashi sensei asked her seriously wanting to move on before he got a headache. "Naruto! "She said straight faced and very pissed.

i started biting my lip again. i _feel really bad for naruto cause i know he likes sakura but at the same time if sakura doesn't like him then maybe hinata_ _and him could get together. on the other hand if sakura hates naruto so much then what does she think of me?! Oh god she probably hates me to!_ I thought to myself now tapping my fingers lightly on my leg.

Thankfully sasuke has to talk before me cause we were going in line left to right. I still have time to think of something to say. Kakashi looked over at sasuke nodding to him to go.

"My name is sasuke uchiha. i hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything. *sakura looked very shocked at this*. what i have is not a dream because i will make it a reality". _i sighed inwardly to myself knowing exactly what was coming next. "_ I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone". _sasuke finished._

 _oh sasuke... killing itachi won't bring anyone back. You and i both know that he sort of deserves to die but... It just doesn't make sense. he had to have a reason for doing what he did. just like ophelia. He's still an uchicha and you-you still have me!. I know i can never replace your clan and you could never replace mine but... We're the same you and i. Our older siblings spared the both of us for a reason. it may be to kill or it could just be to live. I said_ lamenting in my head. Not brave enough to say this to him right now. not only that but i don't think sasuke wants anyone to know. now kakashi's eyes were on me. i took a deep breath okay here goes nothing... "My name is lillian jinsé. i like hanging out with hinata, playing shogi, drawing, singing, stuff like that. i don't really hate anything per say it seriously takes a lot for me to even dislike something totally but anyways my future dream is to"- i paused tapping finger lightly on my chin. -"i suppose the best way to put it is to reunite my scattered and practically destroyed clan.

oh and track down my older sister. "i said as an after thought. "She's probably off with itachi." i whispered so only sasuke who was to my left could hear. sasuke nodded just the slightest bit so only i could see.

"Okay so your all unique and have your opinions. we have our first mission tomorrow." "what kind of mission are we going to have?"Naruto asked practically jumping with excitement." its one that the 5 of us will do together. "Kakashi sensei said mysteriously. "What what what what what!"Naruto said impatiently. "its a survival exercise". he said simply. i bit my lip once again. i did not like the sound of that. survival usually means survival of the fittest but- no lily don't do that to yourself. the others will help you. their your team your new best friends. If we all team up we'll be sure to survive. I concluded all worry totally and naruto started to complain about already having done this stuff back at the academy but theywere cut iff by kakashi who tried to explain that this wasn't like our previous training. this just confused poor naruto and kakashi laughed and boy was it creepy. sakura got confused at our sensei's actions. while i just scooted slightly behind sasuke a little bit freaked. Our sensei then proceeded to tell us about getting sent back to the academy. I bit my bottom lip once again. _Oh no i don't want to go back to the academy i mean then i'll lose sasuke and i'll lose my new found connection with naruto for hinata to lose. i can't let my friend down- no if we all work as a team we can all stay. We just have to be what we are friends. well almost friends but we'll get there i know we will. "_ There you go kids i decide whether you pass or fail. be at the training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear. Oh and you might want to skip breakfast because there is a extremely strong possibility that you might hurl. later " kakashi sensei said than vanished.

After that i told hinata everything and she told me all about her day with kurenai, kiba, akamaru and shino.i immediatley looked at hinata thoughtfully as i spun around to talk and watch the sunset over the hokages head. that image i watched immediately made me think of the ramen loving ninja's me to smile wider and pause for a sec much to hinata's confusion.

"so if you count in akamaru you have a squad of four as well".i said smiling brightly at hinata as we reached the hyuuga compound. She giggled and nodded her head yes. "well i'll see you around hinata!"Is said bidding her goodbye and running straight to my home.

First i got all my ninja gear ready for tommorrow and put it neatly into my pouch. i also laid out my outfit so i wouldn't have to in the morning. I went in my backyard and heard the very familiar sound of my bird friends chirping mixed with the grunts of a frustrated and clearly angry uchiha. I frowned at the now sadly familair sound.

I looked to my right at the wooden fence that seperated the jinsè compound from the uchiha one. i peaked through a crack on the fence to see sasuke hurling a kunai at a tree. sasuke looked really pissed off even though the kunai hit dead center and it went in pretty deep. sasuke immediately froze and turned his head in my direction glaring slightly before the glare disappeared all together and a smirk was one his face.

Sasuke walked up to the fence and before i could get far enough away he lifted the loose board that he created when we were little and unfortunately basically totally undeniably caught me not so unintentionally spying on him.

"H-hey s-sasuke what are y-you a d-doing out here " i stuttered very lamely in my opinion waving slightly smiling at him while Sitting with my legs crossed trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as sasuke smirked down at me. "so a survival test huh? "he asked me lying down putting his head in my lap completely relaxing all anger completely forgotten as he stared up at me. i blushed slightly and nodded. "Y-Yeah" i whispered.

"I missed this." I said suddenly staring at the twinkling stars above. "I missed you lily "Sasuke said suddenly sitting up looking at me. I laid my head on sasukes shoulder. we stayed like that for a long time just sitting and staring at the stars together.

"its getting late" sasuke said breaking the wonderful night time melody of birds and crickets chirping. "yeah i guess we should get some sleep"i said regretfully standing up and to walk inside my house. he chuckled and hugged me from behind causing me to freeze mid step and blush harder than i was previously blushing before. "see you tommorrow lils" sasuke whispered his hot breath tickling my ear. i turned around in sasukes embrace and hugged him back. "See you tommorrow sasuke. " i said. he kissed my forehead causing me to smile softly at the gesture. "You haven't done that since we were little."I said my voice its normal hinata like tone. "i haven't had a reason to since we were little" sasuke said looking into my blue eyes. "and whats the reason to now ?"i asked him curiously. He just shook his head, looked away, let me go and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"hey sasuke" i smiled once i was hanging on to my door handle. "you better not tell sakura about us knowing each other i mean it'll be bad enough once your fangirl finds out we live next to each other and you wouldn't want the fangirl killing me. "I called playfully to him across my yard My eyes sparkling in the starlight. He smirked and shook his head.

"had to bring the whore into this didn't you? "He asked sighingly.

"Hey it was just a suggestion " I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"later lily". Sasuke said smirking. i smiled "later sasuke" i replied then he crawled back to his side of the fence. i closed my door and slide down it as i sighed. _my heart was racing the whole time i hope he didn't notice. Oh who am i kidding of course he did i mean he's sasuke. sasuke knows everything well everything except how to get rid of his fangirls_ i thought to myself making me giggle _. I made my way to bed and fell fast asleep. i just hope i'm going to pass tommorrow._

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨ _okay people that was part one of chapter two! I'll update the next one as soon as i can tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at the sound of tapping at my window. i looked over and saw the blue bird tapping furiously on the glass of the window. my eye brows furrowed in confusion at my little friend. I immediately went to my window and opened it.

"what is it jay?" I asked my blue birdie friend. It flew around me til it was sitting on the clock and chirped. my eyes widened as i read the time it was already 4:15am.

I quickly threw on my outfit for the day and secured my weapons pouch around my waist. i brushed my short brown hair rapidly so it was no longer in disarray. Then quickly made my way downstairs. I paused and fingered my neck then ran upstairs for my headband. i tied it around my neck and then ran back downstairs. I walked outside my bird friends placing my bag in my hands before they all fly and nestle themselves in it. I smiled.

"okay i guess you all can come along" i said to the trio putting my bag on and making my way down the dirt path.

instead of going the normal boring way i decided to go through the woods so i would get there faster. i smiled as i walked it was a beautiful morning and the woodland creatures were all just waking up. I clutched my stomach as it growled lightly. I sighed. jay flew out of my bag suddenly.

"jay? Whats wrong? Are you okay? "I asked worriedly. jay just chirped and gestured for me to follow. I nodded slightly and walked my eyes locked on my blue friend. Jay stopped suddenly and i smiled. in front of me was a tree with bright shiny apples. i immediately started to climb. I examined a couple and picked out 4. one for each member of my team.

instead of climbing down i kept climbing up the tree. i climbed to the very top and was amazed at the sight above me. the sun was just starting to rise. Wait starting to rise i'm gonna be late! i quickly snapped out of it trying to climb down as fast as i could. i didn't have time to scream as the branch below me snapped and i suddenly went hurtling down to the ground below. i closed my eyes bracing myself for impact but it never came. i slowly peaked one eye open to find me being held bridal style by non other than sasuke uchiha.

"S-Sasuke" i said breathlessly.

"You ok?" He asked setting me down gently on the ground. i nodded softly smiling up at the uchiha boy who stole my heart. i bit my lip slightly before going on my tip toes and kissing sasuke on the cheek. his eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked down at me.

"Tt-hanks for um saving me" i said then ran as fast as i could to the training area leaving behind a very stunned uchiha.

"Hey lily!"Naruto yelled to me waving groggily. I smiled softly running over to him.

"hi naruto!"I said once i reached the tired blonde.

"Good morning sakura" i said to her once she walked close enough for me to not have to yell. i always hated yelling.

"Morning lily how are you not tired?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes.

"oh thats because i wake up this early all the time."I said sitting down and waving at sasuke. upon seeing my uchiha-sakura eyes immediately lit up. wait a minute my uchiha where the hell did that come from? i thought taking one of the four crisp apples out of my bag and taking a bite.

"Hey lily kakashi sensei said we couldn't eat breakfast!"Sakura said chastising me.

"i know but he never said we couldn't have a snack!"I said taking another bite out of the sweet juicy red delight.

"Aaw come on how come i never thought of that!" Naruto complained crossing his arms and sitting on the ground grumbling something.

"maybe because your a total loser."sasuke said sitting next to me.

"yeah naruto i can't believe you never thought of that!"Sakura said snobbily. i frowned immediatly.

"but sakura, sasuke you two didn't think of it either." i pointed out gently but immediately regretted it after the glares that i received. Mainly the glare from sasuke. _well its only true..._ I thought to myself taking another bite.

i bit my bottom lip then in a fit of bravery glared right back at sasuke who was now once again brooding. So i took out another apple and hurled it at his head. I smirked lightly as the apple hit him right on target. His head whipped to me but i just bit into my apple innocently. he grumbled something i couldn't hear but i highly doubt it was nice.

"here Naruto". i said handing him an apple from my bag.

"Really?! You mean it lily!?"Naruto asked in pure disbelief.

"Of course! I mean we are team mates right. Here sakura i got you one as well if you want it."I said handing it to the slightly annoying kuinoichi.

"i figured no one would think of it so i just sort of got some for all of us!"I said shrugging lightly while tapping my fingers on my leg.

"Hey lily why do you keep doing that?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Huh ?keep doing what?"I asked confused.

"That tapping. "she clarified.

"oh umm i don't know i guess its just a habit. "I said fiddling with the grass beneath me.

" i thought you would've stopped doing that by now." Sasuke said in his man you are such a loser tone.

"Well i didn't so deal with it uchiha!"I said glaring playfully at the uchiha to which he replied with hn. we all sat there for the next two hours waiting for our sensei but i still couldn't muster the courage to actually ask anyone if they wanted to work together so i sat sketching just listening to my team talk or naruto try to talk to sakura who just tried to talk to sasuke.

Finally at 7:00 am sensei arrived.

"Morning everyone. ready for your first day? "Kakashi sensei asked us.

"Your late! "Sakura and naruto yelled angrily while pointing at him.

"Well a black cat crossed my path and i had to take the long way round. "sakura and naruto just got madder at that.

"Okay uh lets get started shall we?" causing all of us including sasuke to look over at him. kakashi placed a time on a tree stump.

"okay here we go, its set for noon." Kakashi sensei then held up three bells which made the most beautiful sound i ever heard.

"Your assignment is simple. you just have to take these bells from all there is to it."he said making them jingle once again. "however if you don't get the bells by noon then you don't get lunch and will be tied to these poles". He said while gesturing behind us "and you all watch while i eat my linch in front of you".

 _Well thats just cruel...good thing i brought those apples. although i guess i could've used them as leverage but wheres the friendship in that?_

"Wait a minute theres only three bells and theres four of us sensei. "sakura pointed out making my eyes widened slightly _._

"Well that way only three of you will pass and one will end up tied to a post and ultimately be disqualified for failing the one goes back to the academy. "

My fingers tapped my leg furiously as i looked at the determined looks on my teammates. _i was totally undeniably screwed. i mean now there is no way they will work with me now. naruto has to pass to become hokage, sasuke has to pass so he can go in missions to get stronger and kill itachi, and there is just no way in hell that sakura is going to let me get that last bell even if sasuke were to tell her to because fangirls are crazy._

 _"_ But remember all four of you could still flunk out. "Sensei warned us.

"you can use any weapon including shuriken if your not prepared to kill me you won't get the bells."

"but those weapons are to dangerous sensei! " Sakura said a bit of worry in her laughed

"especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser."Sasuke lips quirked up slightly at that.

"Funny but its the class clowns that are usually the weakest links."kakashi said.

"you can safely ignore them, they have lowest scores, and are just losers." kakashi said. "when i say start you can begin. " but apparently naruto had other ideas. In a flash he whipped out a kunai knife and ran full force at kakashi sensei. Sasukes and sakuras eyes widened in shock as kakashi sensei grabbed narutos hand with the kunai while putting his other hand on the back of his head just above the kunai angled at his neck.

"don't be in such a hurry" kakashi sensei told him knowledgeably.

"i didn't say start yet." then he released naruto who looked more pissed than sasuke when a fangirl was clung to his arm and he couldn't shake her off.

"However you did come at me with the intent to kill so i'm really starting to like you guys".

 _Kakashi sensei is fast but he won't expecting a team up. All i need to do is get sasuke to work with me and the rest will follow suit. that is if sasuke would just help me. but theres no way he would damn you itachi! Okay lils relax just breathe an take it slow you have at least 3 1/2 hours to make your move. just watch and wait and listen. just like ophelia used to tell you. i said in my head to at least try to encourage myself. "Ready... Start!"_

 _Chapter 2 part 2 is now complete. chapter part 3 will be up soon and thank you my dear readers._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready ...start!"Kakashi sensei signaled. i immediately jumped into a tree the leaves not even making a rustle as i landed softly and completely slilent on a branch. My eyes widened as i saw naruto standing in front of kakashi sensei.

"You know compared to the others your a bit weird." Kakashi sensei said to naruto.

"the only weird thing around here is your hair cut!"Naruto replied pointing at him.

"shinobi battle techniques number 1: taijutsu. "kakashi sensei said while pulling out a book.

"wait why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked confused .

"To see what happens at the end if course. don't let it bother you make your move anytime now with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if i'm reading or whatever" he said to naruto. Naruto charged at him but failed as kakashi blocked his every attack and got behind him. he did a hand sign right behind naruto for a fire sign. i was to worried about my teammate to even cry out to warn him. thankfully sakura did it for me. However she was to late as naruto got knocked into the water. i winced. suddenly two shuriken flew out of the water which kakashi sensei caught with two naruto made shadow clones and tried to come at him with that but that two failed and he eventually got caught in a trap.

Kakashi let his guard down while talking to naruto but i wasn't buying it after the substitution he pulled earlier besides i might hit naruto. sasuke however did not have the same concern.

He threw shuriken at kakashi sensei but was again met with a substitution jutsu.

A ninja must see through deception... Then it hit me and it hit me hard. My teammates won't help me sasuke proved that when he almost hurt naruto but that doesn't mean i still shouldn't try to help them. so in other words if my real teammates won't help me i'll just have to make some who will. i quickly got up to set my plan in motion before i turned my gaze to naruto. i bit my bottom lip and pulled out a kunai. I aimed and threw it cutting him down and smiled at my goodwork. There now he at least he can have a second chance and who knows maybe i just saved the the sixth or seventh hokage from flunking out of ninja school. I thought before going off to find jay and setting my plan into motion.

 _i'll attack right after sasuke does so kakashi sensei will be slowed down and caught off guard enough for me to attack and my plan to actually work. Then all i have to do after i actually get one bell is then rally up sasuke, sakura and naruto and have them touch it. that way we all have a bell! Ha!Take that sensei no one has to fail now! Nothings ever gonna break apart team 7!_

*Flash back*

 _"Lils you have more kindness in your pinkie finger than most people have in their entire bodies." my older sister said to me smiling slightly as she kneeled down in front of me gripping my shoulders lightly._

 _"Really? Even you? "I asked my eyes gleaming with disbelief. she chuckled and nodded squeezing my shoulders._

 _"but lils you have to be careful". She said seriously looking into my eyes._

 _"what do you mean? "I asked cocking my head to the side innocently confused._

 _"Well, most ninja view people with great kindness to also be weak. "My eyes widened._

 _"but why?! I thought you said that was a good thing a second a go! "_

"Hang on lils you never let me finish."when she was sure i would let her keep going she continued.

"So lets play the scenario game. "i nodded but then stopped frowned. Ophelia looked down at me confused by my expression.

"What is it sis? I thought you loved that game? " Ophelia asked trying to figure out my sudden mood change.

"n-no i-its not that i just wanted to show you my new jutsu!" I said smiling at my older sister.

"You made up a new jutsu? "She asked pure disbelief and skepticism in her voice as she looked into my eyes.

"yeah i did watch this!" I said ecstatically My sister watched me with a very amused expression as she sat on a nearby rock. I rubbed my hands then cupped them together and started to focus my chakra to my hands. ophelia raised an eyebrow at me but didn't try to stop me. i concentrated on the shape i wanted it form and the elegancy i wanted to have.

"butterfly chakra jutsu! " I whispered so ophelia couldn't hear me seeing as i'm still working on the name. I uncupped my hands and a butterfly made purely of chakra fluttered and flew around glowing a beautiful blue. my sisters mouth hit the floor as she saw the butterfly up close.

"Lils that was amasing."she said giving me a hug smiling and i nodded back hugging her just as tightly.

"see now i won't need friends to help me now i can just make them!" I said naively.

"Ohh lils this doesn't mean we aren't going to play scenarios now... "

"oh alright" i said stopping and seeing an injured blue bird.

"phelia!" i said picking up the poor baby bird. "Can you help it? I think its wing is hurt!" I said worried for the poor little guy.

"c mon lets go inside and see what we can do." she said hitting my nose lightly.

"ophelia i'm not a kid anymore i'm going into the academy pretty soon!" "

"Yeah well your not there yet baby sis" she said as we made our way inside. after we finished caring for the bird i nestled it in my bag and put her gently on my dresser.

Diid you know that if you help an animal you are likely to have their loyalty forever?"My sister asked.

"yeah right ophelia stop making up stories."

Present

Everything was set and sasuke almost got a bell but now he is just stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Hmm well now thats three down now where did that other one run off to?" Kakashi sensei asked out loud. i took a deep breath it was now or never. i nodded at jay on my shoulder and she flew to her spot to wait for my signal.

i jumped out of the trees and landed gracefully a good distance for either attack or defense. Kakashi sensei raised an eyebrow at me. i threw a kunai behind me and heard a satisfying poof.

"your not going to fool me kakashi sensei. you see i've been watching learning, and calculating and i know exactly what the point of this misson really is. " I said doing my best to sound confident when really i wasn't sure this plan was gonna work at all.

I mean Sasuke u- freaking chiha couldn't even get a bell. so how in the world am i weak, fragile,kind, soft spoken, little, lily supposed to get a bell in half an hour. I highly doubt that even if i had sasuke's skill combined with naruto's stamina and sakura's chakra knowledge could i be able to get one. no lily stop this'l work you may not be strong but you are smart.

"have you really? And what you think your better than the others because of that?" kakashi sensei asked me

. "Actually sensei i would probably rate myself far below my team mates at this point because i wasted a total of three hours just watching my teammates fight". i explained rubbing my hands together slightly getting ready to do my original jutsu.

"Hmm and why would you waste all that time?"Kakashi sensei asked.

 _okay lils you have to stall more so you can build up more chakra._ I thought to myself now cupping my hands together.

"I guess i probably was taking account what you said to naruto earlier at the very beginning of this test don't be in such a hurry right? You see sensei That was also sasukes problem earlier when he threw those shuriken at you when you were talking to naruto about deception. That deception talk was also a slight warning to sasuke at least i think it was because that was pretty obvious bait but anyways him being the uchiha he is paid no heed to it even though you did a substitution jutsu moments before with narutos clones."

"Hmm... what about sakura?" Kakashi sensei asked putting his book away now focusing his attention on me more for some reason that i don't know.

"W-well She let her worry for one team mate and or herself outway the others importance. I mean naruto was literally three feet from her but didn't lift a finger to help him. i mean at least i cut him down that has to show something about our differences." I said biting my lip.

 _god it was times like these when i hated the way i talked i mean i didn't sound the least bit threatening but oh well at least it'll be suprising when i one up sasuke_ i thought to myself.

"I may not be hyperactive like Naruto, or a super skilled fighter like sasuke but their is one thing that i have that they don't and your not dealing with my teammates your dealing with me. The best part is all i have to do is get one bell and we all pass."i said smiling slightly as i felt my chakra butterflies take shape and flutter around inside my hands waiting to break free.

"What do you mean you'll all pass? You all need a bell. "Kakashi sensei said completely baffled.

"Exactly sensei i really am sorry about this sensei but i think i've stalled enough!" I uncupped my hands and dozens of blue chakra butterflies swirled around me.

"Well this is certainly new." Kakashi sensei said to himself eyeing the butterflies curiously with a slight caution as they were edging closer to him. The butterflies started to fly closer to him and i made one go near the bells to distract him. Kakashi's eyes widened and he fell right into my trap and started to try to get away from them all. I whistled a four note tune signaling jay. jay dove into action and snatched a bell from kakashi sensei's waist.

"what?! Hey okay little guy give that back now."Kakashi sensei said trying to grab the bell from jay. but unfortunately for him she was to quick. she dropped the bell in my hand and whistled the four note tone back at me. I smiled.

"Thanks jay and thank you sensei now if you'll excuse me i have to find the others!" I said turning and running as fast as i could. I immediately sent one butterfly to sasuke hoping he'll remember my jutsu i created when i was eight only a week before the massacres. Now i just need to find naruto because sakura is likely to just follow sasuke.

"Naruto... Where are you?" I whispered making sure kakashi sensei wasn't tailing me. I was running so fast that i actually ran into the blonde and we went tumbling down a hill and rolled right into sasuke knocking him down as well.

"Sasuke! are you okay?!" Sakura cried running over.

"i'm fine" sasuke said glaring at naruto.

We all stood up and sakura totally glomped when she looked at me.

"hey guys look what i got !" i said holding up a bell for all to see. Sasuke gaped at me his mouth hanging open in pure shock his charcoal eyes fixated on me.

"How the hell ... "naruo said trailing off not able to complete his sentence.

" now everybody grab on to it!"I said to them all.

"You don't have to rub it in our faces lily" Sakura said.

"I know Your so mean lily!" naruo declared crossing his arms at me frowning. Sasuke glared at naruto immediately when he heard that comment and hned but i could tell it wasn't directed at me and it was a for no.

"No no no no no guys if we all hold it we all have one bell! There was no rule saying the bells couldn't be shared!" I said trying to explain. "c mon guys trust me we're a team , Your my friends and i don't want to lose you guys" I said trying to persuade them.

"i don't know lily.. "sakura said shakily.

"Do you all really want to go back to the academy have your dreams get set back an entire year? " I asked looking directly into sasukes eyes knowing that this would get him to trust me again. sasuke just sighed.

"What do we have to lose we don't have time to try anything else. " sasuke said touching the bell followed by sakura and naruto.

1 second later we heard the timer go off.

"You better be right about this Lils" sasuke whispered so only i could hear.i bit my lip as kakasi sensei appeared in front of us. and boy did he look shocked.

"so thats what you meant i'm slightly impressed. "He said complimenting me. I beamed.

Time skip 5 min later

Naruto was now tied to a pole because as it turns out he was going to eat lunch without us before i crashed into him and the pole is his punishment for doing so.

"so do we pass?" Sakura asked with nervously.

"hmm well you all did have one bell but i'm putting on a bonus challenge which will actually be the real determining factor on whether you don't pass or fail. Also if you don't complete this challenge i drop you all from the program permanently." Kakashi sensei exclaimed. my breath got caught in my throat and my eyes widened.

" **Drop us from the program! ooh come on you can't do that! And you can't just change your mind like that either ! It isn't fair! We each got a bell like you said earlier! why would you do that**!?" Naruto yelled furiously at our sensei.

"Yeah you said if we each got a bell then you'd pass us! So why are you making us do another dumb challenge?" Sakura asked annoyance once again in her tone with her hands on her hips.

"Because everyone on this squad acted like a spoiled brat except for one!"

Sasuke immediately charged at kakashi when he heard this who only stepped on him and squished sasuke to the ground holding his hand behind his back.

"sasuke!" Sakura yelled

"You think its all about you... "Kakashi sensei continued only to be interupted by sakura.

"Let him go sensei you can't just squash him like a bug!" Sakura yelled at him.

"None of you know what it means to be a ninja! You think its a game huh!? You three don't even have a clue! The only one who actually does have a clue was lily. Why do you think we put you all in squads? Did you even think of that for one moment because i know for a fact that lily did."

"Sensei i -we don't know what you mean?" Sakura said confused.

"i mean you never really realized what this exercise was about none of you three were even close the only one who did was lily!"

"Realize what its about?"Naruto asked confused.

"Yes and it determines whether you pass or fail... " Kakashi explains trying to sound calm.

" but thats i mean i wanted to ask you that from the beginming. "Sakura said trying to explain her actions.

"use your head three maximum four people on a squad. Why do you think we do that?"

"how are we supposed to know! Lily whats the answer?! We didn't make these rules!" Naruto cried. but i just stayed quite to nervous to talk because i didn't trust my voice and i didn't like all this attention being directed at me.

"Its so basic... Teamwork!" Kakashi sensei said annoyed.

"Just working together is that what you mean? Sensei. " Sakura asked completely and utterly shocked once again.

"Thats what i mean its to late now but if all four of you came at me you might have gotten all of the bells. well anyways its over." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You set it up with three bells but theirs four of us! If we each got a bell that would've led to group conflict and break up the squad! "Sakura yelled

"Exactly" kakashi said with a sigh.

"i purposefully pitted you against each other. i wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourself. Lily did that when she offered to share her bell with you all to ensure that you all would pass. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork and the only one who really does have it is apparently lily. but you three it never even crossed your minds."

"sakura! As lily rightfully pointed out to me earlier you obsessed about sasuke who was gone while naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him.! "*Sakura looked down guiltily.*

"Naruto! You do everything on your own and i mean everything!" *Naruto looked down*

"And you sasuke!" Kakashi said stepping just a bit harder on his head. Causing sasuke to growl slightly.

"you thought the others were so far below you that they were worthless. arrogance!" Kakashi sensei spat.

"ninja missons are carried out in squads! of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element! Every shinobi understands this when individual shinobi put themselves above the squad it can lead to failure and death." kakashi sensei said to us no whipping out a kunai and holding it at sasuke's throat. "for example sakura kill naruto now or sasuke dies!" Kakashi sensei yelled at her making me flinch. "thats what happens on a mission. on every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi said now walking over to the blue stone.

"the names engraved on this stone they are all honored as heroes in the village."

"thats it thats it thats it! I've decided i'm gonna have my name engraved there!" I looked at naruto shakily knowing full well that he didn't know what that really meant.

"they're all KIA" i said closing my eyes and pulling my legs up to my chest.

"ooh that sounds cool!" Naruto said i'm not gonna lie downright stupidly.

"it means killed in action naruto they all died." sakura explained for and sasukes expressions both softened

. "this is a memorial stone and some of the names of my closest friends are engraved here." A single tear ran down my face but i quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

"All right you all get one more chance if you all can get the remaining two bells you all pass. but i'm going to make it much harder on you. this time you only have 2 hours to get a bell, eat up now to build up strength but naruto doesn't get any its your punishment for not waiting and if anyone tries to feed him you immediately will fail."

 _But we each got the bell this is so not fair...my plan would've worked perfectly if i had only mustered up the courage to ask for help in the first place instead of making assumptions. maybe hinata's cousin neji was right...maybe i really am a failure maybe ...i really don't deserve to be a jinsè. I am so stupid i should've known that some fake butterflies, a blue bird, and a bit of hope, kindness, and friendship would ever get us to pass! I_ ranted in my head resting my head on my knees that were pulled up to my chest.

After sensei left i started to feel really bad for naruto. i eyed the food pack in front of me warily.

"uh lily what are you doing kakashi sensei said we could eat" Sakura pointed out taking another bite of her rice. Just then narutos stomach griwled and i felt even worse about the matter my appeitite totally gone.

"i'm not hungry... Besides this is a cruel punishment and i refuse to take part in it." I said then whistled my four note tune again. jay immediately landed on my finger.

"Jay i need you to do something for me okay?" I asked the little bird. jay nodded in confirmation. i whispered what i wanted her to do then she took off flying into the forest.

"don't worry she'll be back in a second Naruto" i said smiling lightly to myself having thought of yet another loop hole.

"Lily what are you planning now?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm just helping out a friend." I said smiling at the shining sun above. Jay soon came back an apple in her beak.

"thanks jay." I said softly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Lily?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm? What is it sasuke?" I asked as i took out a kunai and sliced up the apple popping one piece in my mouth.

"You thought of another loop hole didn't you?" He asked amusement clear in his voice.

"Sasuke its not gonna be my fault if a bird steals a piece or two of this and accidentally drops it... Repeatedly." i said trailing off.

sasuke shook his head" its a nice thought lily but it would take to long." he said suddenly handing his food to naruto. narutos eyes widened.

"Sasuke what are you doing sensei said-"sakura started to say but was cut off by sasuke.

"if we really have to get these bells as a team and according to kakashi we do. so if naruto doesn't eat he will be ineffective and all around useless and then we have lily being an idiot, a nice idiot, but still an idiot. "Sasuke said.

"yeah i guess your right". Sakura conceded holding her food out to naruto as well. i smiled my team was finally acting as team. after a little disagreement naruto got fed by a little blue jay and sakura. Then kakshi sensei appeared before us.

"you! I hope your all ready for the punishment." Kakashi said as the wind picked up uplightening flashed menacingly in the sky and he did hand signs. sasuke immediately looked like he was ready to fight. i clung to his right arm purely out of instinct.

"Any last words? " Kakashi sensei asked as the ground began to shake. i felt sasuke tense in my grip.

"but you said.." naruto started

"yes? "Kakashi sensei asked goading him on

"you said that there were four of us! So thats why lily sakura and ... "Naruto trailed off getting quieter.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in it together. "sasuke said for naruto.

"Yeah thats right! We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!" I nodded in agreement to scared to even open my mouth because i knew i would turn into a stuttering mess.

"Yeah yeah yah thats right believe it! "Naruto said looking around wildly at us.

"the four of you are one thats your excuse? Hmph you Pass!" Kakashi sensei said smiling behind his mask. i let out a breath i didn't even know i was holding and i felt sasuke relax in my grip. Sakura and naruto just looked shocked.

"W-what?" I asked him.

"you pass." He repeated.

"what do you mean how'd we pass?" Sakura asked as the sky started to clear.

"your the first squad whoever suceeded. the others just always did what i told them to do and didn't think for themselves. a ninja must see through deception. in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum that is true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. "kakashi sensei said.

i smiled as wide as i could because i knew at that moment my sensei my team was going to be the greatest thing that ever happened to me. sasuke looked down questioningly at his arm before looking at me with a look that clearly said why are you still doing this?!

"S-sorry". i whispered releasing my grip and blushed furiously while biting my lower lip.

"Hn" he responded looking away.

"The exercise is over! Everyone passes and squad 7 starts its first mission tomorrow". kakashi said giving us all a thumbs up. I smiled then started to untie naruto as he yelled about how happy he was for being a ninja. finally naruto was lose and kakashi sensei told us all to go home. i bit my lip

"who wants ichiraku ramen i'll buy?" I asked my teammates as i grabbed my bag and pit it on my bag. naruto nodded immediately. and sakura said why not! "With a shrug.

"sasuke? " I asked him my eyes shining. he just said and said "hn" and I smiled at him. "thanks for agreeing with me" i said taking his hand in my tight and narutos in my life with sakura on sasuke's other side. Little did i know then but that was the start of team 7.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨Okay readers please tell me what to think and i'll update again as soon as i can! Tiff out peace!


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke i'm at point b."

"Sakura at point c."

"Lily at point D."

"Naruto i'm at point A believe it!" We all signaled into our mics.

"Your slow naruto. " kakashi sensei warned him.

"Target is on the move!" Kakashi sensei said.

"over there!" Naruto signaled as we all hid behind trees. while the poor little cat hid in a bush completely terrified.

"whats your distance from the target?" Sensei asked us.

"5 meters i' m ready just give the signal." naruto replied.

"i'm ready too. " Sasuke signaled followed by sakura and i.

"okay... now!" Kakashi sensei signaled.

Naruto leapt onto the cat and held on for dear life while he was getting mauled scratched to death by the poor thing. only the bad part was now I didn't know whether I should be sorry for Naruto or sorry for the cat.

"Verify ribbon on right ear". Kakashi sensei said.

"affirmative positive i.d. " Sasuke replied.

"right lost pet tora captured".

i sighed. "naruto may i please hold the cat" i said holding out my arms not being able to take narutos distress.

"What?! No way lily i can handle this!" Naruto said then got once again whacked by toras paw.

"May I please hold the kitty naruto?" I asked patiently.

" **Fine, fine take the stupid thing! I hate cats why can't we get a better misson than this!"** Naruto yelled into his mic.

I picked up tora and held her in my arms.

"Hi tora shhh... its okay i'm not gonna hurt you" I told the brown feline who was now calm and curled up in my arms while I scratched behind its bow less ear.

"Lily how did you do that?!" Naruto asked pointing and gaping at me like I had just uncovered a secret new flavor of ramen.

"Sasuke do you want to hold the kitty?" I asked him a secret sparkle in my eyes.

"After all tora does have adorable paws." I said trying my best not giggle remembering how sasuke used to drag me along to catch a cats paw print and i would drag him along to help me find birds so i could sketch them.

"hn" sasuke said as something sparked in his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back to kakashi sensei.

-At the hokage tower-

"Ooh my poor little Tora mommy was so worried about you." a very large woman said practically hugging the life out of poor Tora who was literally crying in dismay.

"Haha stupid kitty it deserves to be squashed" Naruto said scratching the back of its head.

"No wonder he ran away." Sakura commented. while i just mouthed i'm so sorry to tora.

"For squad sevens next misson we have seven available tasks" lord third said while reading list causing me to giggle slightly.

"among them babysitting the chief counselors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping,digging up potatoes in"-" NO! " Naruto yelled rudely cutting off lord third.

"I wanna go on a real misson something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff! C mon old man!" Naruto declared totally annoyed by being babied.

 _he does have a point I mean how am I supposed to get stronger if we keep getting weak easy missons.I mean Sasuke needs some kind of way to help him vent and take out his older sibling anger. Theres only so much of Naruto's complaining he can take_ _ **.**_

The third hokage then started explaining misson ranking while Naruto started to tell Kakashi sensei about last nights team ramen celebration. Sakura and Sasuke turned to listen to him. I did my best to multi task and payattention to the hokage and iruka while listening to Naruto.

"Silence! " The hokage said sternly making me resume my leg tapping.

"grrr you always lecture me like your my grandfather!but i'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and i want a real misson! " The hokage chuckled.

"Naruto wants a ninja misson to prove he is a no longer a brat. so be it." the hokage said making my eyes widen.

"since you are so determined i'm going to give you a c rank mission. you'll be body guards on a journey."

"really? Yes!" Naruto cried fist pumping.

"Who are we protecting lord hokage?" I asked curiously.

the hokage laughed. "Don't worry Lily i'll bring him in now. Tazuna! Come in Please," lord hokage called.

The door opened and in walked an old man drinking beer. At least I think its beer.

"What the a bunch of snot nosed kids?" He asked before taking another gulp of his beer.

"and you the little one with the spikey hair and the goofy smile? You really expect me to think your a ninja?"

"Who's he taking about? Little nin-" Naruto asked hands on his hips but immediately stopped when he noticed that both Sakura and Sasuke were taller than him and my hair wasn't spikey.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto said while Kakashi senesei held onto his collar. "you can't demolish the client Naruto it doesn't work that way " Kakashi tried to explain to the struggling blonde.

Tazuna took another big sip of his beer. "i am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that will change our world. I need you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life. " he explained deadly calm for a drunk.

20 min later we were all at the gate and Naruto was in front screaming "yeah!"

"what are you screaming about naruto?

"This is the first time I ever left the village i'm a traveler now believe it!" Naruto said positively ecstatic.

"Hey am i supposed to trust my life to this kid he's a joke!" Tazuna complained pointing to naruto.

 _Okay so maybe he's not the maturest of ninja but he's still a ninja and my friend_ ! I thought to myself my taping picking up speed the slightest bit. Kakashi sensei chuckled a bit. "he's with me and i'm a jounin you don't need to worry". Kakashi sensei explained.

Naruto then yelled at tazuna yelling at him to never insult a ninja him beinfmg the greatest ninja to ever live and he'll respect him when he becomes hokage. And them told him to remeber his name. "You could become hokage 10x over but you'll still be a loser to me!" Tazuna said taking another sip of his drink and naruto was once again thrashing and trying to kill tazuna.

 _This is going to be a long mission but at least its a nice day_ i thought to myself as we walked down the path. my eyes immediately honed in on a puddle confused. i looked up at the sky again to see not a single cloud in the sky. _Something is up_... I thought to myself as i no longer heard the beautiful sounds of a bird chirping and it was quiet too quiet. I bit my lip eyes flicking to sensei but continued to walk normally as if nothing was bothering me.

 _Lily you need to relax. stop worrying yourself with every single tiny detail it was nothing. Don't be so paranoid it was just a puddle on an extremely sunny day no big deal...besides your on a c rank mission there's hardly any conflict on a c rank mission so stop freaking out. if you keep biting your lip like that sasuke is going to notice so you need to calm down. I_ thought to myself still biting my lip unable to stop the action _._

Suddenly we were attacked. The attackers got kakashi sensei and supposedly killed him but for some reason i'm not buying it because no jounin wouldn't have seen that puddle. and as kakashi sensei keeps pointing out to us a ninja must see through deception and this one was pretty transparent if i could pick it up.

me and sakura immediately went to protect the bridge builder they went after naruto but sasuke jumped in front of us. "i've got you covered" he said. Making me and sakura gasp kakashi sensei appeared once again and got both attackers in a head lock cutting off their air circulation and man did he look cool doing it.

5 min later...

Naruto stabs his injured hand with a kunai and i cringe. _That isn't going to help your wound naruto_. I thought as i watched naruto make his little blood vow and wow he was serious about it.

 _so now here we are on a b rank mission or possibly higher protecting a bridge builder who loves to drink and pick on naruto... Also i am pretty sure sakura hates me again. Why do all the fangirls hate me? I didn't even do anything to her i don't think. Did i say something wrong to her earlier? Although i can't think of when or what... Oh it was probably my tapping yeah that bothers her a lot i should really stop that... sorry sakura_. i said in my head now rambling to myself as kakashi sensei tried to look at naruto's poisoned wound. I just knew two things. # 1 this was gonna be a long hard mission. #2 this was just the begining


	6. Chapter 6

Lilys pov

The boat we are now on is surrounded by an eery fog. It was creepy to say the least. I looked out trying to see through the mist. I squinted my eyes trying to cut through the dense visual barrier. I could swear there was someone watching us but i couldn't be sure.

I turned my attention back to my team as tazuna started to explain. "My village is controlled by a business man. He controls all the trading and shipping. So to a village cut off from land it is totally at his mercy. That is why they are coming after me. You see once the bridge is built it will open up our land to a whole new world! I understand if you want to stop protecting me once we get there." Tazuna said. We all nodded in agreement to kakashi sensei. There was no way we were going to run away. Even if i was extremely creeped out.

Time skip

We walked along the dirt path when suddenly the birds chirping quieted. It wasn't silent just softer. This made me look around everywhere and it was a good thing i did. "Naruto down!" I said frantically while pushing him onto the ground beneath us. A second later a blade flew over our heads and embedded itself in a tree. "Phew thanks lily!" Naruto said getting up. I stood up as well not taking my eyes off of the now masked figure on the sword. Although for some reason i felt like he wasn't the only one watching me.

"well well if it isn't zabuza the rogue ninja of the hidden mist. " kakashi sensei said while stopping naruto from running at him. "You guys stay here and protect The bridge builder. This guy is on a whole other level and if he's my opponent then i'm gonna need this." kakashi sensei said now straightening his head band so it uncovers his left eye. "Kakashi of the sharingon eye did i get that right?" Zabuza asked my sensei. I gasped slightly at what i saw and my eyes flicked to sasuke only to see him with the same expression. His left eye was a sharingon. "Now quick mangi formation and stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork now its time to use it." "Sharingon sharingon everybody keeps sayint it! Would someone please tell me what that is?" Naruto asked confused. "Sharingon. A rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of the visual jutsu can instantly comprehend any jutsu where its taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu. It also allows them to copy it and reflect it back on the attacker. The sharingon is a special rare form of a visual jutsu. However theres more to the sharingon than that. a lot more." Sasuke explained. _Ooh sasuke i know its confusing but i'm sure there is a very good reason that he has the sharingon but isn't an uchiha! At least i hope there is_. I thought to myself. "You got it right boy but you only scratched the surface." Zabuza said smirking.

. The mist rolled in and we lost sight of kakashi sensei. We all went to protect the bridge builder kunai's at the ready. Then everything went to hell. Kakashi sensei got trapped within a water prison. Zabuza made a water clone and naruto charged at it successfully retrieving his headband once again. "Naruto wait!" I said grabbing his shoulder before he could run off again and i grabbed sasuke's wrist so he wouldn't run at zabuza and get pummeled again."lily what are you doing?" Sakura cried out worriedly. "I have a plan you two" i said smirking at sasuke slightly. "What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asked smirking cockily knowing full well that my plans always work. I whispered my plan to them then went back to protect the bridge builder as i saw my plan set into motion. Naruto made a lot of shadow clones and piled them onto zabuza so he couldn't see and just as i suspected he blasted all of them off sending them flying. "I'm not giving up i've still got this! "Naruto yelled pulling out a huge shuriken from his bag and throwing it to sasuke after yelling sasuke's name. Sasuke caught it perfectly and spun around while taking out his own shuriken perfectly placing it in front off naruto and unfolding it. "Demon wind shuriken: windmill of shadows! "Sasuke said while holding the shurikens in his hand.

I sucked in a breath not only because my plan was working but because sasuke looked really hot at that moment. "A shuriken you'll never touch me with that." Zabuza mocked. Sasuke jumped up and threw it straight at the real zabuza. The shuriken totally missing the clone. "Smart pass the clone and aim for my real body. Smart but not smart enough." Zabuza said mockingly once again. I smirked as he caught the first one and he dodged the second one just as planned. "I told you a shuriken wouldn't touch me!" He said with a crazed look in his eyes! My eyes widened as naruto successfully de transformed and hurled a kunai at zabuza forcing him to let go off the water prison holding kakashi sensei. I smiled in triumph as my plan actually worked. Zabuza extreely pissed tried to hurl his shuriken at naruto who was now suspended in air. Luckily kakashi sensei stopped him by putting his hand up stopping the blade. "Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled overjoyed our sensei was alive and well. "Lillian that was an excellent plan. You four have really grown haven't you. That was some teamwork." kakashi congratulated me with a slight smile on his face. I beamed back at him. "Well i knew for a fact that i couldn't beat him and sasuke and naruto were probably just going to keep running at him. So i told them my plan. Naruto's pile of shadow clones were a diversion to the real attack. Once your clone sent all naruto's clones flying naruto transformed into the shuriken having a clone throw him to sasuke. So it looked just like a real one. Sasuke immediately spun around so he could add his shuriken to the mix without you noticing. So now there was two one real and one naruto. I figured you catch one and dodged the other but i knew naruto wouldn't be able to fight head o head with zabuza so i told him to wait til he slipped past him and then attack from a distance and catching him of guard. I knew he wouldn't be prepared for a kunai to the back after a tricky dodge. Thus freeing kakashi sensei. But his clone going away that was just an added bonus" I finished putting my hands on my hips and smirking lightly at zabuza as he looked like he wanted to kill me. "Stop bragging lily it doesn't suit you besides you just lucked out." Sasuke told me. But he couldn't stop smirking himself that was a pretty nice throw after all. "The whole thing was just a fluke!" The bridge builder yelled making sasuke's eye twitch slightly.

Sasuke's pov

 _Okay for once the dobe is right. now i wanted to murder this guy. Not only did he just say my awesome throw was a fluke. But he insulted my lily and no. one. does. that. Ever. Unless they want to die slowly and painfully by a certain uchiha. Wait my where the hell did that come from?_ Sasuke thought to himself now a little at war with himself as his eyes flicked to lily for a split second before looking away.

Sakura's pov

 _You can call it a fluke all you want old man but that isn't going to change the facts. Lily was able to get sasuke and naruto who are always constantly arguing and at each others throat to not only listen to her but to work together. Their teamwork was flawless and they knew what to do without hardly any help from sensei what so ever. I mean most of the time lily acts so quiet, shy, and timid but she's actually really smart courageous, and kind! Maybe i should give her another chance... After all she doesn't really seem like she's after sasuke's attention. And she did offer me the apple and the bell, and she hasn't been tapping once since zabuza showed up. She is the only other girl on my team... Yeah i'll be friends with her. Who knows she might even come up with a plan to help me get with sasuke! I thought to myself_

 _Lilys pov_

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison". Zabuza told kakashi. "Don't fool your self you weren't distracted you were forced to let go." Kakashi sensei said defending my plan. Soon the battle continued and naruto was still in the water as the jounin fought. I winced slightly at that. When naruto got close enough to the edged i helped him get out of the water just as a wave came crashin into us sending us flying back. Luckily for me sasuke caught me. Unluckily for naruto he fell on his face.

Then something totally insane happened. Zabuza got punctured by needles and killed. An anbu of the mist, probably the same presence i must have been feeling earlier showed up.

 _But my eyebrows furrowed in confusion for two reasons 1 the anbu looked about our age. I mean i know thats not impossible because itachi did it but it was still highly suspicious. # 2 was the time the anbu showed up. I know he was there earlier so why did he wait until after we set kakashi sensei free? Zabuza was wide open earlier and had all his attention on us. So then why didn't he attack then. And why did he use needles_? I narrowed my eyes slightly at the places that were punctured. Then the anbu left taking the body with him. I started taping my fingers once again. Something was really off. _Why did the anbu take the body? Wouldn't it have been easier to just leave the body here_. I was snapped out of my musings by a hand on my shoulder. "You okay? "Sasuke asked me. I nodded. "Yeah just thinking."I told him.  
Then we set off to go to tazunas only for kakashi sensei to pass out after walking two feet. "We should get to the village."Me and sakura said at the same time making both of us laugh slightly.

Okay people that was this chapter i'll update again soon please comment tell me what you think thanks tiff out peace! ?


	7. Chapter 7

Lilys pov  
I sat next to a sleeping sensei while sketching the tree out side the window. "I guess i over used my sharingon" a voice said besides me. Kakashi sensei your awake! I said happily setting down my drawing and running to get my team. "Stop pulling me lily i'm coming" sasuke said annoyed as i pulled him to where sensei was resting. "Sensei somethings been bugging me." I said speaking up for the first time afte sensei explained the anbu's misson. "Hmmm you want to know why i have a sharingon?" Sensei guessed. I nodded but then shook my head. "No its about that anbu guy." I said trying to work through my thoughts while my fingers started tapping again. "Oh cmon lily the guy killed zabuza!"sakura said turning to me. "Did he?" I asked sakura slowly. Wha- lily of course he did he got him right in the neck with those needles! Naruto exclaimed. Exactly my point naruto.i said my tapping increasing. Kakashi sensei seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Does anyone else think it was strange that he showed up right when kakashi was gonna kill him, but not when zabuza was gonna kill us?" I asked my team. "Lily he probably wasn't even there yet." Sasuke said trying to calm me down though i could see that he didn't believe his own words. "Sensei are you okay?" I asked him noticing he looked deep in thought again. "Hmm oh yes i'm alright." He assured me. Now to finish what i was saying tracker ninja deal with the body immediately on the spot. So there is no room for error. My eyes widened in realization. Is that really important? Sakura started but i cut her off.

but sensei he didn't deal with the body on the spot he took it away. And he used needles wouldn't it have been more effective to use kunai or something? I asked before he could answer sakura. "Exactly lily." "Huh what do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. What happened to the body? Kakashi sensei asked us. "We don't know he took it away before we could see. " sakura said realization seeming to dawn on her as well. "Yes but why? Be should have worked on zabuza right there as quickly as possible." "Now as lily pointed out the weapons he used what were they?" Sensei asked sasuke knowing he would probably remember that faster than naruto or sakura and i. Throwing needles- no way. sasuke said eyes wide in disbelief. "Exactly none of it adds up." Kakashi said to us "What are you all jabbering on about you demolished that assassin" the bridge builder said walking into the room. "The truth is that zabuza is still alive" kakashi sensei concluded. Me and sasuke nodded in agreement while tazuna, sakura, and naruto were all shocked. but we saw his body believe it! Naruto said in denial. Sensei you checked his body yourself his heart stopped. sakura said also in denial. It did stop but that was just a temporary state to trick us and simulate death. The senbon he used couldn't have killed zabuza if he hit him in the neck because those rarely kill. First he carried zabuza's body away even though it is much heavier than he is. Second he used senbon which have a precise effect but are rarely fatal. From just these two factors when can conclude that the anbu wasn't trying to destroy zabuza. He was trying to save him. Kakashi sensei continued restating my points that i had thought of earlier just with more authority and demand. C mon your over thinking this aren't you? Tazuna asked us. Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying. Kakashi sensei replied to tazuna. Sensei you said prepare quickly but how can we do that when you can barely move? Sakura asked him. "I can still train you." He said to us. Making my eyes widen slightly. Hold on a minute some last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight zabuza! You could barely defeat even with your sharingon!we have to be reasonable about this! Sakura yelled pissed off. Sakura why was i able to stop zabuza? Kakashi aske her directly. She just stared at him. Because you all helped me. You've grown and you don't even notice it yet. He said giving her the ! He said to the blonde. You've grown the most. He said smiling at him causing me to smile as well. So you noticed kakashi sensei now things are gonna get better believe it! I don't believe it and nothings going to get better! A voice said behind us causing me to frown at the obvious pessimism and turn around slightly to look at the owner o the voice. Who are you! Naruto yelled pointing at him. Inari where have you been? Tazuna asked kneeling down and hugging the little boy. Welcome back grandpa! The little boy now known as inari said running into his grandfathers arms. "Inari that was very rude those ninja helped your grandfather get home safely." Inari's mom scolded him with her hands on her hips. "Its okay i'm rude to them two!" Tazuna said to his her to huff.

Time skip to the forest  
Alright training starts now. Kakashi sensei said to us. Right! Naruto responded and i just smiled excitedly. (Skip chakra explanation)

"whats the point isn't the chakra suppose to be used for the jutsu!" Naruto said frustrated by sakura's explanation. "Naruto's right for once we're already using chakra for jutsu. " Sasuke complained. "No you have not mastered this power you have barely scratched the surface". "What do you mean!" Naruto yelled (skip kakashi explanation) "to complete this task you have to be ready to put your lives on the line. Kakashi sensei told us. What do we have to do sensei? I asked curiously. You have to... Climb a tree! Kakashi sensei said. "Climb a tree?! "We all echoed. "Thats right but there is just one rule you can't used your hands." Kakashi sensei said. My eyes widened in realization of his words. " _We have to push our chakra to our feet hold onto the tree just like i push my chakra to my hands for my butterflies_. " i thought to myself smiling. "What your kidding?" Sakura asked him. "Am i?" He asked us then he climbed up the tree using his chakra at the bottom of his feet just like i predicted. Thats a nice trick but how does it help us fight zabuza? Sakura yelled at sensei. But before he could answer i spoke up. "Sakura this'll help us to control our chakra so we don't use up to Much of it to quickly." I said to her. "Exactly lillian" kakashi sensei said nodding at me. Well we can talk about this all day but that won't advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training Sensei said throwing a kunai in front of each of us. Mark the tree wit the kunai knife as high as you can go. Then try to go even higher the next time and so on and remember don't use your hands. At first you'll need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get used to it. I smirked slightly " _now this some training where i can actually beat sasuke!" I_ thought to myself _._ Ready?sensei asked i' m ready believe it! And i'm the one who has frown the most! Naruto yelled" your certainly the one who talks the most now get to it!" Kakashi sensei yelled at him.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I put my hands together gently and started to guide my chakra to my feet. I bit my lip as i felt the flow reach my feet and i forced it to even out along the soles. I felt i had a little too much so i pushed a tiny bit back up into my body. "Alright i got it! Charge!"Naruto yelled running at the tree. As soon as he said that we all followed the command and ran at our trees.

I smiled as i felt my chakra stick to the tree with each step i took. I could feel the bark beneath my feet so rough strong and sturdy as i ran along it. I saw that i surprisingly was running out of tree so i sat on the highest and nearest branch i could find. Once i was sitting i found myself looking down to see how far my teammates had gotten. I bit my lip again as i saw a footmark dent in sasuke's tree probably meaning he put to much chakra. I looked over to naruto who once again seems to have hit his head. That probably means he put to little chakra. "Psst hey lily i guess we beat the boys huh?" Sakura whispered to me on a branch at the same height as me. I giggled and nodded at her and she smiled back at me. "Hey this is fun" sakura yelled. Down at them. "Yeah!"I agreed smiling down at naruto and sasuke. They both looked up at us shocked. Sakura!? Lily!? Naruto said in a mixture of shock and amazement. Well it looks like the females on this squad have the most advanced chakra control. Kakashi sensei said. "Well done you two!" Kakashi sensei congratulated us. I giggled and smiled while sakura stuck her tongue out. "Way to go you two i always knew you guys were awesome believe it! "Naruto yelled up to us. "Whatever "sasuke muttered. _Great now sasuke is pissed at me. Its not my fault i've been practicing chakra control since i was six_. I thought to myself while frowning not only does sakura understand chakra but she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke of someone becoming hokage someday didn't we seems sakura has the best chance of that! "Kakashi sensei said goading naruto. "And as for the great uchiha clan maybe they're just not as great when compared to the jinsè's after all. "Kakashi said also encouraging sasuke. Shut up sensei you talk too much! Sakura yelled angry once again. Sasuke and naruto locked glares before once again running up the tree. Both once again failed miserably. This was gonna be a long day...


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke and naruto continued to run and climb the tree in front of them both getting seriously ticked. Naruto more so than sasuke.

Sakura and i are laying against the base of a tree watching them go at it. Again and again and again. I'm currently sketching the pair of them as sakura talks to me.

How do they do it!? She asked totally drained. I shrugged slightly. Stubborness issues maybe...? I mumbled. To my slight dismay Sakura somehow heard me and giggled slightly. Yeah totally true. She said smiling at me.

H-Hey sakura? I asked her suddenly as we watched naruto hit the ground with a thud.

Yeah? She replied sighingly watching sasuke land perfectly out of a back flip.

Two things i said holding up a peace sign. Shoot. She said sitting up straighter feeling somewhat better. One do you think sensei looks a bit weird sitting up their eyeing us... And two why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I mean i thought you hated me... I trailed off my voice getting quieter as i spoke.

Her eyes widened slightly at the half hearted accusation before giggling slightly. Yeah sensei does look pretty stupid... Maybe he'll fall! Sakura laughed. I smiled at her slightly.

okay so at first i thought you were going to steal sasuke. She said guilty. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. But then you were just so nice to me. D-Do you s-still think i a-am after s-sasuke? I stuttered timidly. She eyed me for a second before giving a mock sneer. Why would i you have short hair. So? I asked even though i knew the answer. Sasuke likes girls with long hair! She said snobbily. I'm sure he does i replied setting my sketch book back down.

Kakashi sensei waved at us from his perch as a come gere gesture. I pointed to sakura and he shook his head. I pointed to myself and he nodded. I sighed standing up.

Where are you going? Sensei wants to t-talk to me or something. I shrugged grabbing my sketch book and climbing up to sensei.

So how's it goin sensei? I asked him. I could feel his smile through his mask. Well i need you to do something for me. W-what is it sensei? I asked him totally clueless.

He pointed to sasuke. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sensei pointed to sakura now whispering into narutos ear. I smiled a thought forming. Great idea sensei. I said climbing down the tree. For once not falling down it.

Psst sasuke... I whispered to him. His eyes flicked to me narrowing.

What do you want? I'm busy! Sasuke said having a stare off with the tree.

W-Wanna know a secret? I asked him. No. He said curtly.

I sighed this was going to be harder than i thought. Then i got another idea. D-do you r-remember t-those b-butterfly things i used t-to m-make? I asked cursing my stutter. I was only stuttering because kakashi sensei was watching me like a hawk. It was really making me nervous. Sasuke paused for a moment before nodding slightly.

Do you remember how to make them? I asked getting slightly more confident. Not much but slightly. He gave me an odd look but nodded again. Its the same concept you just have to focus solely on the thing you want to create. Or in this case what you want to stick to. I explained.

Sasuke couldn't help the small smile he gave me for a split second before it was gone and he set back to work. I smiled slightly but it faltered when sakura glared daggers at me. And now she hated me again just great.

Time skip after naruto breaks out of haku's jail, sasuke is injured terribly and has awakened his sharingon.

The bridge builder gave sakura and lily the okay and they made their way to sasuke. He was laying on the ground passed out. He was still breathing but it was very shallow. Lily would have thought he was dead already if she wasn't a jinsè. Sasuke! Sakura cried kneeling on his other side sniffling slighty.

Lily bit her bottom lip. He wasn't going to make it... He wasn't going to get to avenge his clan and kill itachi. She would never get to tell him how she felt!

There was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. She was useless. All she did was stand next to sakura. All she could was sit next to a puddle and watch her best friend die. So much for staying with sasuke! Neji was right she really doesn't deserve to be a jinsè.

Lily felt tears brimming in her eyes. Wait a puddle?! Her eyes flicked to sasuke and the puddle rapidly a plan forming in her mind. She took a deep breath and put her left hand on the puddles surface and her right on sasuke's chest. She licked her lips slightly looking at a her friend in pure determination. No this wasn't going to be the end of sasuke uchiha or his dreams. If she could do nothing else she was gonna save his life. Lily could feel the waters cold cool surface against her palm, the waves lapping in the distance, and the dewy mist swirling all around. _Focus on that feeling lily_. _You have to focus everything is connected._ She thought to her self pushing chakra to her left hand while feeling hearing and seeing the water all around her. It was soothing and comforting, almost relaxing.

If sakura was looking at lily she would have seen her eyes glimmer gold just for second. It was just a transparent shimmer but that was all that was needed. Her eyes weren't solid but she was enough. Her hands started to glow a beautiful aqua blue.

* _Flash back*_

 _Okay lils pay close attention. Ophelia said sitting criss cross in front of her sister the baby blue bird in her lap as they sat next to the stream. Lily copied the action immediately. Ophelia rolled her eyes a bit at her younger sisters actions. You ready? She asked her sister. Lily nodded enthusiastically. Okay now as you know everything is connected. Ophelia said activating her chirè juanjin. Her eyes a shimmering gold. Lily nodded. Well when you get these. She said pointing to her eyes. You can harmonize with water around you. She said gesturing to the stream beside them. Ophelia put one hand on the waters surface and the other on the birds injured wing. Now if you focus on it hard enough you can use its healing properties. Ophelia stated both hands now glowing a soft blue as the jutsu started to take effect. Even a puddle? Lily asked curiously petting her new but injured friend as her sister finished healing her and handed her over. Even a puddle ophelia repeated tapping her sister on the nose once she finished, smiling. She passed the blue bird back to her sister who gingerly wrapped the birds wing. Now lets go play that scenario game yeah? Okay! Lily said happily._

Present

Lily what are you doing? Sakura asked her teammate confused yet mesmerized by what was happening before her. Sasuke's breathing soon became less shallow and uneven. It was now back to normal and lily stopped her jutsu totally drained of chakra but totally relieve

. Soon sasuke's eyes flickered open him staring up at his two kuinochi teammates hovering above him. One was annoyingly jabbering on about something he couldn't understand while hugging him the other was hugging him tightly but in a sweeter more comforting embrace. You can guess which is which.

They pulled apart just when it started to snow. Zabuza somehow got killed as did haku. Naruto turned away saddened before his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Teme! He shouted running over. Your okay! He Said smiling relieved but you could still see the solemn look behind his eyes. Tch of course i am dobe. Sasuke said in his usual emo tone. . Kakashi walked over.

Hmm you made it well done you four. You all survived. Kakashi sensei half complimented us. What happened i thought you were dead? Naruto asked sasuke needing an answer. Before he could sakura spoke up. Lily did it! Well i'm not sure what she did exactly... But she healed him. Lily bit her lip once again as everyone stared at her. She still wasn't used to attention. Umm i-it was n-nothing j-just s-some k-kekkai g-genkai t-thing... She trailed off. Really? Naruto asked. Lily nodded in responce. Cool! Naruto yelled. Pulling lily into a hug. _What hinata wouldn't give to be me right now..._ She thought to herself.

Okay faithful readers that was this chapter next one we finally start the chuunin exams yay! Unfortunately school starts in a week so updates may get slower as my stupid cross country season starts. ( which my parents are forcing me to do) so comment vote etc. So umm yeah thanks for reading and sorry this one took so long... I wasn't really sure how to continue it... But now my creative flow is back and the story continues! Tiff out peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke, sakura, naruto, and i all were on a bridge waiting for kakashi sensei to arrive. I was sitting on the top of the post between two brown birds while i sketched my tense team below. Sasuke was leaning against the side of the bridge and looked like he was about to lose it. Of course sakura and naruto are already bickering and yelling. I didn't want to get caught up in the yelling so i decided to get a birds eye view away from the drama but near enough to help sasuke if sakura gets too protective or naruto if the need arises.

Hours once again go by and my team all leans against the side bored put of their mind. I sighed. _There are only so many times that you can sketch this bridge... I hope sensei gets here soon._

"I like your drawing" a voice said behind me.

I jumped and once again lost my balance. I braced myself for impact but it once again never came. I peeked one eye open to see sasuke holding me bridal style again. I blushed slightly.

"T-thanks sasuke" I stuttered.

"You seriously need to stop going into high places." He stated setting me down gently.

"Y-yeah p-probably." I said biting my lip just a bit.

"Hey guys! Sorry i'm late i just got lost on the path of life!" Kakashi sensei said crouching on the beam i was on moments ago.

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. Sasuke sighed. I however smiled. The familiar occurrence felt nice after the days of tense naruto, sasuke, sakura, annoying loud, madness.

After about five minutes of naruto yelling and silent agreeing from the rest of us we went on with our day. We partially destroyed, partially saved, partially demolished a garden (thanks to both naruto and sasuke not knowing a thing about gardening), we helped clean a pretty river as sensei read and naruto went for a tumble down the falls sasuke going right with him, and we walked some dogs. ( i helped naruto get his behemoth to go the right way after it almost went into the mine field). Finally we were done.

Sakura and sasuke carried naruto on their shoulders as i walked beside sasuke. Naruto was pretty beat up and he wouldn't let me even try to heal him.

" Look at you, your hopeless naruto." Sakura stated.

 _'he's not hopeless sakura he just needs to train a bit more, be less of a clutz, and stop picking insane things he can't control just so he can beat my sasuke. Oh no i sound like sakura.'_ I thought to myself as i walked.

"hmph i guess you really are just a big problem." Sasuke said making me want to face palm.

"SASUKE!"Naruto yelled ready to pounce on him bit got blocked by sakura.

"If you keep this up i'll finish you off myself!"Sakura screamed at him.

Sasuke sighed as he continued to walk. I stood next to sensei. He sighed as well. "Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork are we?"He asked sighingly.

"Not really sensei". I answered him.

"Thats right sasuke are teamworks all messed up and it's all because of you sasuke! You think tour better than everyone else! "Naruto yelled at him.  
 _Not everyone naruto. Not itachi or kakashi sensei. I thought to myself._

"Not everyone naruto just you. Face i'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact."He answered turning around to face the blonde. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong. "He challenged.

Sasuke and naruto stood facing each other challenge clearly accepted. _Please don't kill each other please please don't kill each other._ I chanted in my head my tapping starting up out of my worry for both my teammates. One slightly stronger than the other. I bit my lip hard. I didn't want my teammates to fight. I mean they were my friends. But lately they have been acting more like frenemies than friends. "Alright everyone lets call it a day. You can beat each other up antoher day. Anyway i have to file my report on this misson. "

"Whatever i'm out of here. "Sasuke said turning around. Sakura gasped now was her chance. She shoved me knocking me down.

"Wait! Sasuke i'll go with you! "Sakura yelled. Naruto looked down depressed.

"Its okay naruto you can fight sasuke another time. "I said placing my hand lightly on his shoulder. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks lily your always there for me. "Naruto said mood just a bit brighter.

I smiled my sweet as candy smile. "Of course i am naruto. Anything for a friend". I said.

"Wait i'm your friend... ?"Naruto asked shocked trailing off. I nodded my head smiling.

"Yeah wanna get some ramen i'll pay? "I asked him.

"Sure! "Naruto said smile now completely back on his face.

"Cool come on. "I said pulling him slightly.

"Alright lets go! "Naruto yelled fist bumping.

"Hey sakura come on! Forget about sasuke come to ichiraku with me and lily! "Naruto called to her waving."The three of us could develop our teamwork all day! "Naruto suggested

."Might wanna take cover.. "Sensei whispered before he poofed away.

I turned around confused asi heard shuffling. I frowned as i saw a box. Naruto moved it followed naruto stopped it stopped naruto ran it chased. "Thats the worse disguise of all time theirs no such thing as square rocks! Its completely obvious! Naruto declared pointing at it. "The box exploded and out popped konohamuru and his friends. Sakura strode over and punched naruto which led to konohamuru calling her an old ugly witch. Konohamruru and naruto now had major head pain.

"I don't even think she's human! Did you even see how wide her forehead is!" he exclaimed.

Sakura froze. She turned almost robotically and came charging toward us once again. "Sakura stop!" I said jumping in front of them catching sakura fist in my hand. Everyone froze. Sakura stared at me eyes wide.

"Sakura please just try to relax i know sasuke probably just shot you down but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on them. "I said calmly gesturing to konohamuru who was now clingy to me slightly.

Sakura ripped her fist out of my palm. Growling once again. "This is all your fault! "Sakura screamed at me making me flinch. "When you fell off the bridge earlier you did that on purpose didn't you! You want him all to yourself! Well you have got another thing coming flower freak! "Sakura yelled at me.

I froze and my blood ran cold. She did not just call me that. I stared at sakura and shook my head at her sadly.

"He's mine! "Sakura yelled at me throwing another punch which i dodged narrowly. I sighed.

"Okay sakura whatever you say. "I said turning around crouching down to konhamuru and his friends.

"Do you three want to join me and the boss for some ichiraku ramen? I'm buying". I said smiling once again.

"Really? "Konohamaru asked excited. I nodded.

"Lets go "konohamaru yelled running into a guy wearing black. He had purple face paint and something wrapped on his back. Behind him was a blonde with blue eyes. She had four pig tails a top her head and a fan strspped to her back. She was staring at me with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Do you need something? "He asked.

-Location skip hokage tower-

"Alright thanks for the report kakashi." Iruka said reading the paper in front of him.

"Hows naruto doing? Is he getting along okay with the other students? Iruka asked him.

"Hmmm well a little by little... 1/3 most of the time." He said almost sighingly.

"Its been so busy around here i haven't seen him since i got back from the misson i guess i'm just a bit worried about him"

"Well sasuke is also on the team 7 but they both have this rivalry that will help naruto excel past his limits and one day he'll be just as strong as you iruka" Kakashi said with a smile through his mask.

"Yeah maybe!" Iruka said happily.

-Location back to lily and gang-

"Put him down kankuro or you'll pay for it later." The blonde said glaring.

"Hey i'm sorry the whole thing was my fault." Sakura said clasping her hands together worriedly.I could see naruto getting pissed. Before they could notice me i slipped through a loose board in the fence next to us.

"Got to find sasuke!" I whispered running.

I was running so fast i didn't see the red head walking in front of me. I tripped and he forcefully grabbed my arm not enough to hurt me just enough to stop me from hitting the ground and pulled me up right.

"Watch where your going!"He said coldly glaring slightly. Blue eyes met seafoam green. As i gazed into his eyes i could see many waring emotions misery, saddness, and the tiniest bit of hope.

"I'm sorry it was my fault. Hey your with those other guys from suna aren't you." I apoligized noticing his headband strapped to his gourd.

He merely nodded and looked warily at me.

"Well they're over there if you were looking for them. Oh i'm lily by the way...it was nice meeting you um... "

"Gaara" he stated.

I pointed in the direction i had just come from a slight friendly smile on my face. He looked a bit at war with himself for some reason. He was staring at me like i was crazy just for talking to him.

"Well um i guess i'll see you around! Bye gaara! "I said resuming my run to find sasuke.

I spotted him leaning cooly against a tree. I climbed it.

"Sasuke i think naruto needs some help."I told him.

Sasuke sighed and held his arms out.

"Hey what are you-? "my question cut short as i fell once again into my crushes arms. He gave me a knowing look. I blushed slightly. Naruto's screams could be heard down the road. I gave sasuke my best puppy dog look.

"Please help him sasu." I asked using my old nickname for him as well.

"Hn (fine) "i smiled.

"thanks sasuke!" I said hugging him.

He flashed stepped into a tree above kankuro and the blonde. Sasuke set me down gently and motioned for me to be quiet i nodded. He had at some point picked up two pebbles. He threw the pebble with perfect aim at kankuro's hand making him drop konohamuru with a yelp.

"Why don't you get lost before i make you." He stated glaring calmly at the suna ninja.

"Kankuro, temari, thats enough leave them be." A slightly familiar voice said to my right.

I looked over and saw gaara on the branch of the tree next to me hanging upside down.

"G-gaara" the blonde now temari stuttered.

"They started it i swear!" Kankuro said hands up. "I don't care lets stop waisting time and get moving." He stated glaring. "Hey wait who are you." sasuke asked as the three suna siblings walked away. Not you the one with the gourd on his back. Sasuke stated. Gaara stated his name and then sasuke stated his. Then the walked off.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Sorry this chapter took so long guys school is starting soon so the updates are gonna get a bit slower. But please comment tell me what you think! No seriously tell me what you think even id its negative i seriously need an outside opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lord third may i have a word with you before the official meeting begins?" Kakashi hatake asked the hokage standing formally in front him for once asserting him his utmost respect. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the son of the white fang. _Kakashi hasn't used that tone since his genin days with rin, obito and leilani_. Third thought to himself.

"What do you want kakashi?" He asked the suddenly respectful team 7 leader with suspision.

"Iruka would it be alright if we talked alone?" Kakashi said turning to the teacher. A chill went up his spine and he knew that kakashi was not asking permission.

"Oh of course." He stated basically bolting out of the room from the one eyed look he received from kakashi.

"Whats on your mind kakashi you haven't been this worked up since the day you and leilani had to go on that undercover mission together." Kakashi blushed bright red suddenly very thankful for his many layers of mask to hide behind.

"Well you see lord third i would like to make a request and forgive me if this is to bold a request but i would like all four members of my team to compete in the chuunin exams." Kakashi said seriously.

Lord third sighed blowing a puff of smoak staring at the picture of minato in deep thought.

"Kakashi while it warms my heart that you care for your new squad it just can not be done. to have a team of four compete against teams of three would be a disadvantage to the other villages and they will not stand for such blatant discrimination. I'm sorry kakashi. "Hiruzen said looking at the jounin in slight remorse.

"Yes your right that would be disadvantageous for the other villages but what if it was their advantage instead? Kakashi asked.

"What are you implying kakashi?" Lord third asked staring at the elite jounin with immense suspision.

"We use minato sensei's idea and have one genin go in alone."Kakashi stated hands now flat on the hokages desk as he leaned slightly on it manners thrown out the window with the mention of minato.

"Hmmm as long as the ninja is okay with the tremendous disadventage then i suppose there shall be no harm. And just which one of your team members would send on their own in there kakashi? Sasuke uchiha?"

"Lillian jinsè."He said with out fear or hesitation.

The hokage unceremoniously dropped his pipe out of his hand shock evident and his eyes wide. "The jinsè girl? Wouldn't the uchiha boy be more suitable? " if this was any other team i would say yes but this team resemble mine so much as a genin its completely ironic."The hokage chuckled whole heartedly.

"What does lily have that leilani didn't?"The hokage questioned curiously.

Kakashi shrugged. "Does it really matter?" No i suppose it does not but be warned kakashi if she dies i will not be held responsible."

"Understood."Kakashi said bowing.

"Hmm say kakashi have you heard from leilani at all? She was always such a nice girl and a beauty to match her characteristic" Hiruzen asked picking up his pipe once again.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh would you look at that i'm gonna be late for the actual meeting thing better go so no one suspects anything! "Kakashi said darting out the window. The third hokage chuckled fondly.

"Kakashi hatake and leilani jinsè... Not a bad pairing if i do say so myself... "Hiruzen said aloud as all the jounin walked in making kakashi's face burn once again. Asuma patted kakashi on the back. "I knew you two were perfect for each other."

"I would've thought she would go for asuma"Kurenai said smiling.

"Wait why the hell would she go for me kurenai?"

"Well you two always used to play shogi together remember? "

"so its just a game and shikaku played it with us as well"

"don't let shikamaru or lily hear you say that" kakashi added.

"The power of love works in mysterious ways... Like that time leilani ... "Iruka's hand went over gai's mouth muffling whatever the man tried to say much to kakashi's relief.

"Enough talking about kakashi's romance. We have business to attend to" hiruzen stated. All the jounin straightened up immediately.

Time skip

"Wait so only three of us..." Naruto trailed off blue eyes wide.

"Yes thats right. Ultimately its your decision but one of you will have to stay back and not participate. " kakashi explained to his genin team. Sasuke looked pissed, naruto looked saddened, sakura looked worried and lily looked like she had already made up her mind.

"Your dismissed report to me your decision by tonight. " kakashi watched as his team walked off in seperate directions. All but lily who stared out at the open water flashing back to the land of waves and the survival test. _There is no loop hole this time..._

"Kakashi sensei" a soft voice spoke.

"Hmm what is it lily?"

He watched as the girl in front of him took a calming breath before looking at him with total confidence.

"I am going to be the one to stay back."

"And your only choosing that because of the three person rule correct?"

"Yes"

"Well what if you could compete?"

"What do you mean sensei?"

"What if i sent you in alone?"

"W-what?"

"I already talked it over with the third and as long as you consent to it... You are allowed to compete."

"I'll do it"

"Congratulations lily you are officially the only exception!"

I know i know this chapter sucks... I'm a terrible author... I should give up and stop writing these awful fanfics...*sigh* tell me what you think read my other awful stories and comment or pm me. Love you guys! Tiff out peace!?


	11. Chapter 11

I took a deep breath as i signed in to the chuunin exams. I looked around me nervously. There were so many people here...really scary intimidating people...

"Huh lily what are you doing here!?" Naruto screamed running over to me grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the group of our class mates.

"Lily's here too? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing!" Shikamaru complained.

"Yup here we all are the ten rookie's this is gonna be fun! At least those of us willing to make the cut right sasuke!" Kiba smirked. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba careful you don't want to get overconfident." Sasuke warned

"umm don't mind kiba i'm sure he didn't really mean it" hinata said putting her two fingers together.

"Lily you didn't answer my question." Naruto whined.

"Oh i-er-i um well i'm sort of competeing in the chuunin exams" i said my voice getting quieter and quieter as i spoke.

"By yourself?!" Sakura asked shocked. I gave a timid nod in response.

"Figures kakashi had a loop hole" sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Hey you guys should keep it down, i mean no offense but you guys are the 10 rookies right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves just cool it. This isn't a class field trip. "A guy with glasses and dull gray hair said.

"Well who asked you? Who are you! "Ino yelled at him pissed off with her fist clenched and blue eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm kabuto yakoshi but really look around you you made quite the impression.

"a-aren't you s-sort o-of d-drawing a-attention t-to y-yourself r-right n-now?" I stuttered.

He pulled out some orange cards as if he were changing the subject but i kept it in the back of my mind for later. Hinata grabbed my left hand that was lightly tapping my leg effectively stopping the repetitive motion. Our eyes locked and we gave each other candy smiles.

"Are you even listening to me?! I'm giving you sound advice here!" Kabuto snapped making me and Hinata flinch.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Sasuke asked curiosity and slight anger hiding behind his emo tone.

"Oh a this will be my seventh time taking this exam!"

"You must suck" shika said boredly.

"Yes well- "

"h-how d-did y-you g-get t-the c-cards for this years contestants... They wouldn't really have anything to do with your other years of competing in this exam...like those guys from suna or sound" before kabuto could answer me three sound ninja came out of nowhere and attacked him. Then a scary man named ibiki popped out of smoke with various other jounin. He reprimanded the sound ninja for fighting and told us all to grab a seat. Apparently the first part of the chuunin exams is a written one. The one thing going through my mind was poor naruto...he sucks at written exams. After we picked our numbers they sat us accordingly.

i took shallow breaths i don't know where my friends are sitting... I don't know any of these people... My tapping started slowly the more nervous i got.

"Are you alright?" A voice beside me asked. I gasped slightly and turned my head to my right.

"Y-yeah i-i'm f-fine g-gaara" i stuttered softly. His seafoam green eyes once again locked with mine. I gave him a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked me a quizzical expression adorning his face.

"Y-yes i guess i'm just a bit er nervous.."

"Nervous and a clutz not a very good combination" he said before turning away from me and facing ibiki. I blushed lightly embarrassed but forced myself to focus on ibiki. He stated the rules to us and i trembled slighty scared. ' _So to pass i have to get all of these questions right... Every single one... I shouldn't cheat i'll not only get caught but that might also somehow effect my eyes when i get them... I'm is no way i'm smart enough for this... No lily don't c mon this is just like the scenario game only it's on paper okay? okay.'_ i tried but failed to reassure myself. Ibiki said "begin" so i flipped the paper over and read the first question.

Decipher a code... My eyebrows knitted together in confusion... No way that question is way too easy... I calmly wrote down my answer double checking to make sure it was right. Okay on to question number two... Let's see here...line b in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at enemy c by ninja a seated a top a tree 7 meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if c were positioned at points c d and f. Also predict the furthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at that conclusion. I bit my bottom lip and my eyes flicked over to see shikamaru with his hands in his strategy position. His eyes flicked to me slightly and he smirked. 'Shogi' he mouthed before going back to his test. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes my hands going into a strategy position of their own. My eyes snapped open an idea forming. I quickly wrote down all the answers to that question explaining in as much detail as i possibly could. I admit it wasn't as easy as number one but i can manage i think...Sand suddenly fell on my paper and my eyes flicked to gaara slightly. I inwardly sighed what the hell let him cheat of me.

I frowned and pulled my hair slightly as i went through each question my eyes not once peering at anyone else's paper. I could feel the eyes of everyone around me on my paper and i resisted the urge to cover my paper with my arm and finish my test curled around it protectively but if i don't want to get killed later then i might as well get on people's good sides now. I paused at number nine and faced the clock. I gasped slightly i only had two minutes before my time was up! I bit my lip as i felt my left hand start tapping rhythmically. I know Sasuke could hear it because six or seven rows ahead of me i saw him stiffen same with the rest of my team. I tapped my pencil as i read the question. It made no sense... Number nine it makes no sense how do i-i don't... I gripped my hair harder out of frustration. I read the question again and again but it made no sense there is no possible way...! My eyes flicked to shika and it looked like he was having the same problem then it hit me. I smiled lightly as i stopped twirly my pencil and wrote and answer to the problem it was simple there was no solution that could be given. A shinobi should not act until they have all the facts. I sighed as i saw yet another person have there name written down. If i wasn't as smart as i apparently am then i would have had to... I narrowed my eyes slighty at ibiki he was eyeing me and shika closely. So far we haven't even made an attempt at cheating. More sand fell on my paper and i smiled slightly as i peered up at the mirrored contraption above. Ibiki suddenly was looking wherever i was. I could tell he saw the thing to. I angled my head to the right at kiba. Ibiki once more narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged and in a fit of bravery offered him a smile. I signed my name at the top of my paper and for the last few minutes of class i sketched a lily on my paper. A few teams got booted for cheating 5 times. I smirked as i saw multiple teams use jutsu. Then narrowed my eyes ibiki was still staring at me but why? Because i'm not cheating? He smirked at me and removed his gaze. I blew out a sigh of relief.

It was time for the tenth question and more rules.

Location skip to the sensei's

"It's quiet without the rookies around hmph i almost miss em" kakashi spoke.

"don't worry chances are they'll be back again sooner than you think. Asuma said sipping his tea.

"Why is that?" Kakashi questioned.

"I heard their first instructor is ibiki." Asuma said tapping his cigarette.

"Great stick them with the sadist right off the bat"

"they'll be fine if anything lily is the one you should worry about kakashi" kurenai spoke.

"Especially with ibiki's speciality of mental torture." Asuma spoke.

"She's leilani's cousin she won't be pysched out. she is very good at seeing underneath deception for a rookie and Asuma i heard she plays shogi with shikamaru alot so i don't even think she would need to cheat"

"i suppose let's just hope all the genin pass" kurenai said stealing asuma's cup ans taking a sip.

"Lovebirds" kakashi sighed pulling out his book and starting to read as old memories of leilani surfaced in his mind.

' _Leilani where are you?'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Location back to first exam

I froze as i thought this over. Naruto's speech brought me back to reality. There was no way i'm giving up. I smiled slightly as kakashi sensei's bell test came to mind. I took a steadying breath as ibiki surveyed all of us. "You all pass! You are moving to the next round!" He spoke when a lady with black hair in a spiking ponytail wearing a trench coat appeared before us.

"Everyone report to your sensei's i'll see you tomorrow!"she said loudly reminding me of naruto.

Comment you know what to do. Oh and i won't update til i get at least one!


End file.
